


Thank You Proffesor Snape!

by Charm_Caster1127



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm_Caster1127/pseuds/Charm_Caster1127
Summary: "Never thought I'd say it," George announced softly, "but I think we need to send flowers and a thank-you note to Snape for this."His twin nodded in solemn, shocked, agreement.One-Shot-ish Drabble





	Thank You Proffesor Snape!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischief Managed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101798) by fringeperson. 



> Inspired by this line in chapter 6 of fringeperson's Mischief Managed
> 
> "Never thought I'd say it," George announced softly, "but I think we need to send flowers and a thank-you note to Snape for this."
> 
> His twin nodded in solemn, shocked, agreement.

Potions Master and Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape walked into his office the day after the disastrous dueling club to find his desk covered in flowers, small gifts and cards.

 

“What in Merlin's name is this!?”

 

Grabbing the first one off the pile, Snape opened the card and began to read

 

_ Dear Professor Snape, _

_ Thank you for teaching Lockhart a lesson yesterday. You rocked! _

_ Cedric Diggory _

 

Placing a few flower arrangements aside, the Potions Master opened another card

 

_ Dear Professor, _

_ Thanks for the laugh during the dueling club! _

_ Blaise Zabini _

 

Glancing at the candy boxes, he noticed another note

 

_ Thank you so much Professor! _

 

Rolling his eyes, Severus stacked and carried the boxes of sweets into his quarters. Returning to his desk, he opened another card, which sprayed green and silver confetti upon him opening it.

 

_ To Our Most  _ **_Esteemed,_ ** _ and intelligent,  _ **_Potions Professor,_ **

_ We are,  _ **_very proud,_ ** _ of your victory,  _ **_yesterday at the,_ ** _ dueling club.  _ **_Thank you very much,_ ** _ for the amusing show. _

**_Thankful,_ **

**_Gred_** _and_ _Forge_

  
Smiling ever so slightly to himself, Severus figured that it wouldn’t hurt to volunteer as the idiot’s partner again...


End file.
